Married
by luvme123
Summary: While Haru and Mako-chan are babysitting the twins, Ran gets curious and asks Haru when he married his brother. Idk. Fluffy oneshot.


**Makoharu fluff. If you're wondering why I have Ran and Ren calling Haru "Haruka onii-chan" it's because I decided that they think of Haru as sort of an adopted brother...and also because I don't know the english version of "brother in law" in japanese. Deal. **

Hot. It was hot, and both of Makoto's parents were at work, leaving the twins with Makoto. Haru wasn't too happy to leave his house so early, but Makoto had called him earlier that morning to watch the twins while he went to the grocery store for lunch and dinner for later, and so he went.

He was hoping to go with him, the store always had fresh fish and he needed to stock up on groceries himself, but Ren And Ran were _"too rowdy,"_ as Makoto put it, at the store, so he left Haru there with them.

Haru let's out a sigh as he and the twins move to the playset outside, Ran running to a swing immediately, Ren climbing onto Haru's shoulders playfully. They sit like this for a few minutes, silent apart from Ran's occasional giggle. She was staring right at Haru.

"What is it, Ran?"

Ran giggles, covering her mouth as her eyes close. She smiles at Haru. "Haruka nii-chan, when did you and onii-chan get married?"

Haru nearly drops Ren, who he'd been carrying on his shoulders. "What?"

"When did you and onii-chan get married?"

"I don't understand."

"You and onii-chan act like mother and father do together!"

"Wha-"

"You both spend all day together, and you look at each other like married people do, and you share treats like popsicles-"

"I wouldn't share a popsicle with any of my friends, even if I was married to them!" Ren interrupts his sister, yelling loudly into Haru's flushed ear. Haru almost drops him again.

"And you're always doing silly stuff and onii-chan has to stop you-"

"Like when you take your clothes off when you see water!" Ren supports Ran's observation.

Haru's blush deepens when Makoto returns, holding groceries, and calls the twins in to help put them away. He walks in the house slowly, waiting for his face to cool, but it heats straight up again at the sight of Makoto. His "husband" as the twins so blatantly put it.

"Hey Haru!" Makoto smiles brightly at his friend as he enters.

"H-hi." Haru stutters. "What'd you get?"

"Just food- Ran! Ren! The popsicles are for later, guys, you haven't even had breakfast!" Makoto says sternly as the twins go to grab the box of fruit flavored popsicles he'd bought.

"Sorry onii-chan!" The twins chime and the box goes in the freezer.

"How were they? They didn't cause trouble?"

"No." Haru says. "Though, I don't know why you ask me that every time you leave me with them."

"Oh," Makoto blushes. A devilish smile graces his lips. "Right. Maybe I should be asking _them_ if _you_ were good, then." Ran and Ren's giggles cut through the air. "...What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Ran, Ren-"

"Nothing!"

"Then why did you just-"

"We didn't," Ren says.

"You're crazy, nii-chan!" Ran finishes for her twin.

Makoto looks at the three suspiciously as the twins finish unpacking the groceries and run back out to the back yard again.

"So the twins were fine?"

"Y-yeah."

"Ok," Makoto says, and moves to go to the living room where he could watch the twins from inside. He chuckles fondly at the two playing together. "You know, usually I'd be out there with them, but it's so hot outside today. Don't you agree?"

Haru gulps. "That it's hot?"

"Of course." Haru sits next to Makoto on the small couch.

"Yes, it's very hot."

The tension was killing him.

"The twins said we were married."

"What?"

"While you were gone, we were talking and they asked when we got married," Haru says, "And pointed out why they thought we were married."

"Haru..." Makoto was more surprised that Haru had said that much than he should have been to the admission.

"S-sorry. I- I don't know what came over me."

Makoto smiles warmly at Haru. "No need to be sorry, Haru," He says, "Isn't it funny, though? I was talking to Kisumi the other day and he said the same thing."

"Really?.." Haru's blush returns, and he turns his head.

"Really. We were talking and you came into the conversation; then, he said I was more of a mother to you than a loving husband." Makoto chuckles. "I guess everyone thinks we're together."

"I guess so."

"You know...ah, never mind.."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's silly."

"It's only silly if you don't say it."

Makoto nearly melts under Haru's studious gaze. "Fine, alright. I was going to say, that if everyone thinks we're together...why don't we be together?"

Haru stays silent, shocked.

"See? It was a silly idea, sorry I mentioned it, we don't have to talk about it again-"

"Why not?" Haru says before Makoto could continue. The brunett stops on his tracks.

"Huh?"

"Let's do it," Haru says, "Let's be together. If everyone thinks we should, it's worth giving it a shot." He doesn't mention his own feelings. He felt it was obvious.

"Haru..."

Haru looks into Makoto's eyes. Makoto looks straight back at him.

"D-do you really want to be with me?" _Or are you just doing it to please everyone?_

"Yes."

"...Then let's do it." Makoto says, so softly that Haru couldn't quite tell if he'd heard correctly, until he looks into Makoto's eyes again.

And just like that, Haru's noticing things he hasn't noticed since grade school. Like how Makoto's hair was two shades of brown, and how much larger than him he was, though, he'd never put the muscles to use anywhere but the pool, his skin...

His eyes.

Makoto's eyes were bright, bright green and they saw straight through him. Haru knew the other boy could tell what he was thinking with a quick look, but he'd never really paid attention to the eyes that knew him all too well, and how pretty they were, such a dark shade of green...Not since grade shool.

Haru used to point it out all the time back then, but the other boys would pick on them, so he stopped.

He realizes now that he shouldn't have.

He doesn't realize what he's doing until their lips are pressed together in a kiss, all the years of loving him and not saying it pent up in one, fluid motion that Makoto almost instantly returns.

"What was that for?" Makoto asks Haru, surprised, as they pull apart.

"For all the times I forgot to tell you how pretty your eyes are."

Giggles interrupt Makoto before he could say anything.

"We knew you were married to Makoto onii-chan, Haruka onii-chan!" Ran giggles.

The twins. Makoto and Haru blush as they realize they've just kissed in front of two eight year olds and that they were sure to tell Makoto's mom and dad. Not like they'd care, they all saw it coming, but...

"If I let you two have a popsicle now will you keep this from mom and dad? I don't want them to know that I was kissing my husband on the couch."

"Yes, onii-chan!" The twins run off to the kitchen and Makoto turns, blushing, towards Haru.

"Sorry. I just figured you'd want to tell them we were together, y'know, together...and not have them find out from the twins."

"It's ok." Haru pulls Makoto in for another kiss. "I like the sound of husbands anyways."

"H-haru!"

Haru chuckles at his newfound boyfriend's flustered face. "Not yet, obviously, Makoto, but maybe some day~"

Makoto blushes. This heat was definitely getting to Haru's head, because he'd never say any of this otherwise.

But Mako can't help but wish for that _"some day"_ to come true.


End file.
